Love's Little Joke
by JacktheMonkeyxo
Summary: When Edward changes someone to save them, he accidentaly makes them his twin..they share minds and his gift...but what happens when Jake imprints on his new sister? And what happens when Jane takes over the Volturi...and starts a war against the Cullens?
1. Chapter 1

In the back of the classroom, Lorin Taylor sat very bored in her seat, staring down the clock, which unfortunately was not moving any faster. The teacher was still droning on about something, but nobody was listening. It was one minutes until the end of Friday. And no one cared.

Sighing, Lorin straightened herself in anticipation for the bell. The teacher had stopped, and everyone was straining on the end of their seats, waiting.

Lorin cleared her throat and turned her head. Her brown eyes but those of blue, and she couldn't help the blush that crept up her face. The boy with the blue eyes smiled back, and his gaze swept over her. She quickly turned her head.

Finally, the bell rang. Springing from her seat, Lorin grabbed her books and pushed her way out of the classroom. The halls were congested with students, and the air was thick. But despite that, students were buzzing with gossip, and plans were being made.

Lorin slowly picked her way through the school hallway, dodging heavy backpacks and couples making out. She cringed a little when she was hit in the back from someone throwing a shoe and quickly weaved through the remaining students to make it to doors. Squeezing through, she pushed herself out into the open sunlight. Shifting her books, she began to walk down a rocky path towards her house.

Once the path smoothed out, she was on a side road that would eventually lead to her street. She straightened her books again and began to walk. It was quiet; the trees loomed menacingly on either side of her. Cars rarely came down here, so the road was only halfway paved. She stumbled over a rock, and her books slipped out of her arms.

Lorin gritted her teeth, and bent down to pick them up.

A twig cracked behind her.

Lorin froze. She was the only student to come down this way.

She thought she heard feet crunch the ground.

Despite what she told herself, she couldn't stop her heart from racing or the sudden fight or flight instinct that clouded her mind. She chose flight.

Swiftly, she stood up, and readied herself to run. The footsteps got faster.

Her sneakers pounded the ground as she began to run. She could hear whoever it was breathing fast behind her. She never would be able to make it. She wasn't fast enough. She only had one choice left. Fight.

Spinning, she dropped her books save one. She might as well have some kind of weapon.

It was then she realized who it was.

"Oh!" She said, feeling very foolish. She looked up into a familiar pair of blue eyes. "It's just you. Hi. What's up?"

Those were the last things she ever said.

_One Minute Until Bell_

Edward Cullen sat in the back of his history class, very, very bored. Unfortunately, this was one of his only classes Bella was not in, so he couldn't even have her to distract him. He did have Alice, and normally that would have been enough, but she was too busy thinking about how to solve the sudden problem that had occurred very spontaneously that afternoon: the sun.

Despite the fact that it had been cloudy this morning, the sun had appeared out of nowhere, and until Alice or someone else came up with a plan, they were stuck.

So Edward busied himself by reading the minds of his fellow classmates. The first two he focused on were spacing out, and their thoughts were incoherent and uninteresting. For a few seconds he read the mind of someone who had a song stuck in their head and couldn't help thinking about it, but he soon got bored and moved on to the guy sitting next to him.

He heard some thoughts about a girl, so he moved on to- what was her name? Lonna? Lory? - And saw that he was thinking about the guy. Interesting.

Then those two turned to stare at each other, and he smirked when he heard the girls thoughts. She apparently had this huge crush on him. He would have moved on, but then suddenly a voice filled his head. He realized it was the guy's, and he focused even more. And he gasped, unable to believe he was thinking this.

He looked back to the girl, and realized with a start she could be in trouble. He moved back to the guys thoughts, and he couldn't help a low growl that escaped his throat when he remembered why he was so mad. The guy's thoughts mirrored those of the guys who had almost hurt Bella. And he couldn't help the fury that was building now that he knew what was going to happen.

Alice suddenly had a vision. He saw it, and hissed when he realized it was about the girl and the guy…..and what the guy was planning. He looked over to glance at Alice, when the bell rang.

Students sprang up and hurried out of the class. Edward leaped up, too. He had to stop the girl. He couldn't let something like this happen…

"Edward!" Alice hissed. "Stay! The suns out!"

"Alice," Edward moved closer to her. "I know what you saw. And…I heard his mind."

Alice shook her head. "We can't…the sun." She noticed the look in his eyes. "Edward, I'm sorry…..I saw that it will be cloudy again in fifteen minutes…..we can help then."

"it might be too late!"

Alice closed her eyes. She wanted to help. Of course she did. No one deserved what was going to that girl. No one.

But the sun was their biggest concern now. Fifteen minutes, she thought. The girl can handle fifteen minutes.

She hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

She felt like she was on fire. Every inch of her body was screaming pain. Her leg was twisted backwards, her right side of the face cut. Her arm had been pulled out of its socket, and her nose was broken more than once. She knew she was going to die.

That part was inevitable. And, oddly enough, she didn't feel that bad about. Maybe it was the loss of blood or it was because she had hit her head- she didn't know which- but she felt almost….happy. Well, not happy. Not exactly. It was more like she was floating, and if felt almost serene. Like somebody in a house of screaming kids takes a walk outside, and all they can hear is the whisper of trees against the wind. It was the same sort of peaceful, quiet feeling.

She knew she was drifting away. She no longer felt connected to her body, and her breathing became shallow. She closed her eyes in acceptance. She felt the sun leave her face and a tiny droplet of water splashed against her. Then, more droplets fell, and she could hear the soft rain beating down against the pavement, against her. But she could not feel it.

_I'm leaving…_she thought. _I'm leaving……..I'm leaving…..leaving…. _

_I'm….gone. _

* * *

"ALICE!" Edward hissed, concerned. Alice's face was drawn, her eyes squeezed shut. Alice gasped. Jasper was by her side in a minute, standing protectively in front of her. Alice shook her head and opened her eyes.

"What is it?" Edward asked. He was staring at the sky, watching the clouds darken. Alice just shook her head. She almost looked nauseated….if vampires could throw up.

"We have to go. Now," She croaked. It almost looked like she was crying. "Jasper, get Rose, Bella, Emmett……and go home. Edward and I can handle it."

For a second Jasper looked like he was about to protest. But then he just shook his head and headed back down the hallway. Alice turned to Edward, her eyes pleading.

"Edward, whatever happens….I'm sure Carlisle will understand."

Edward looked at her for a moment, trying to read her thoughts, but Alice took to counting to a million in her head, blocking her vision from him. Edward sighed.

"Alice…"

"Come on, lets go," Alice hissed, and in a second, she was running. Edward followed her, matching her pace as they arrived at a dirt road. He could smell her. Cautiously, the two approached the mangled body. Suddenly, Edward snarled.

The smell of blood….there was so much of it. It was intoxicating scent. He fought back the urge to drink it. It was hard...she had just died. The blood was still warm. What difference did it make? She was dead. It wasn't like he had killed her. He'd just be cleaning up. It wasn't much of a problem…

STOP! He thought, shaking his head, trying to fight off his instinct. He glanced over at Alice, but oddly enough, it was not affecting her. She was bent over the body, examining it closely.

"Edward," She murmured. "I think you'll have to change her."

Edward was shaking. "I can't…I'll kill her."

Alice was quiet for a moment. "No, you won't."

Edward looked at her for a minute, trying to read her thoughts, but once again she was counting. Then he understood.

"Is this what you saw?" He asked. "You saw me changing an innocent girl into a…"

Alice said nothing.

"I CAN'T!" Edward said. "NO! I'VE ALREADY CHANGED BELLA; I CAN'T CHANGE AN INNOCENT GIRL…"

Alice looked at him, her expression unreadable. "I've already foreseen it. You can do it."

Edward shook his head. "No, I can't."

Alice stepped back from the body, and walked over to him. She hugged him. "You won't disappoint Carlisle. Edward, she's dying. She deserves another chance. I've seen how she was beaten. Please, save her."

"I won't be saving her," He murmured. "I'll be damning her."

"Is that really what you believe about Bella? Do you think she was damned? Do you think she is a soulless monster?"

Edward glared at her. "That's not a fair question."

"Answer it, Edward."

He was silent, brooding. Finally, he answered shakily: "No."

"Then change her, Edward. Don't let this be her fate."

Edward stepped back from Alice, and towards the girl. He crouched down, examining her. Then he bent his head towards her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

AN- I realize I have made a huge mistake- I meant for this to take place AFTER Eclipse- and I accidentally put the characters back at high school. Anyways, Bella is at College (Alaska) and Alice had a vision of Edward changing Lorin- which was why he returned home.

Lorin felt as if she were dying again. Every inch of her burned the second she felt something pierce her neck. Her own heart betrayed her, beating the poison throughout her body.

She heard voices. At first, she feared everything was in her head; that she had never died, and the pain wasn't real. She hoped it was true. She knew it wasn't.

A pair of cool hands touched her face, soothing. An angel's voice echoed through the nightmare. The voice was in agony.

"I…can feel it," the voice said.

"Are you sure you aren't just feeding off of Jasper's mind?"

"No…her…I can read her mind,"

"You can read everyone's mind-"

"Not like this."

Silences took over, and in that empty space of time, Lorin felt the pain slowly begin to fade. She heard one more voice, a voice that held authority. The last voice she would ever hear as a human.

"It's almost over."

-

EDWARDS POV

Edward sat on Bella's bed, idly playing with her hair as she e-mailed her mother. After he had bitten that girl, and felt her pain, he had fled to Alaska where Bell was. He was instantly comforted. He could still feel her pain on the edge of his mind, like a mild migraine, but it was easy to forget now that he was with his Bella again.

Bella sighed and leaned back into him. He breathed in her new scent, a little reminiscent of her human one, and soothed his nerves. Her blood no longer challenged him, she was no longer fragile, and that helped. He kissed her lightly on the head, silent for a minute.

"Are you coming back to Forks for the weekend?"

Bella frowned. "I don't know…I guess. As long as Charlie doesn't know."

Edward nodded solemnly. He didn't like it when Bella was in pain because of her decision. Because of what he had done himself: changing her into a vampire. Bella felt him tense at the mention of what she was sacrificing to be with him.

"Don't feel guilty," she said. "Please. Edward, I chose this. I wanted this. I love you."

Edward moved his lips to the hollow of her throat.

"I know."

Bella closed her eyes. For a moment, everything was at peace.

-

LORIN'S POV

The pain was almost gone. Now, she could focus on the voices she was hearing and separate them, and even recognize them. The angel's voice did not return until the end of her third day, and it rarely spoke.

But she still heard it.

She knew the voice was speaking to her on the outside. Rather, it came from the inside. She heard the voice in her head, and it wasn't talking to her. It was like she was peeking into someone's mind. She didn't understand it. She tried to talk to the voice, but it did not respond.

"Carlisle?" a voice broke through her thoughts. Lorin recognized it immediately, because she heard it the most. "Carlisle…I think she's waking up."

Lorin almost felt a steady gaze scrutinizing her.

"Yes…Alice, get the others."

Lorin could hear a small commotion happen outside. She moved for the first time, shifting her weight.

Slowly, Lorin opened her eyes.


	4. Starting Over

I could lie and say the reason for my lack of new chapters is because I have been busy with school. But unfortunately, the reason I haven't written anything for this in a while is because I was re-reading the first two chapters to myself and I said "What…a piece…of crap." (To put it crudely). So, I have decided to re-write all of this. I will also be re-naming the story to Noonday Sun. This really has nothing, so far, to do with the story but it is the name of the song I am currently dancing to in my dance class and I think it sounds cool. Plus, it goes along with the theme of titles of the rest of the Twilight series, and I think it's more fitting because I originally intended for this story to be a sequel to Eclipse. In this story, Bella and Edward were already married and Bella is a vampire. Of course, I completely messed this up by setting the characters in High School. Therefore, the beginning of this revised story will be a little different, but the overall story will be the same.

So, thanks for sticking by me and this story and I will hopefully have the new chapter up within a few weeks.

-JackTheMonkey

PS- yes I did change my name as well.


	5. chapter five

As many of you have probably realized, I have taken a long hiatus from writing fanfiction. I just have lost all inspiration for my stories, and I'm not really the obsessive fan I used to be of the Clique, Twilight, POTC, and National Treasure. I still enjoy them of course, but I really do not see the need to write them anymore. I am sorry to anyone who enjoyed the stories, but I am not continuing any of them. If you wish to know the plot and ending of these stories, please feel free to contact me and I will tell you. Yes, I will write more, but it may not be in the same categories (although there is always hope).

Anyways, thanks to all my readers and I really appreciate it and please keep an eye out for me because I will be back.

xoxo

JacktheMonkey


End file.
